


waking up next to you

by blueberrybb



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Married Couple, Morning After, Morning Kisses, One True Pairing, Post-Wedding, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrybb/pseuds/blueberrybb
Summary: "I wonder what it feels like to wake up next to you and never become anything more than tangled; just twisted limbs, tongues, and colliding souls." - j. iron word





	waking up next to you

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good ole fluffy breakfast in bed goodness ;)

The early morning light filters through the giant windows of their apartment, casting a soft glimmer across Tessa's fair skin. It moves slowly around the room and the beam of light meets Scott's eyes, waking him gently from his slumber.

 

A satisfied smirk spreads across his face, studying the beautiful girl next to him in bed. Slightly adjusting his head, he can make out her tiny breaths heaving into his chest.

 

She's so beautiful. He's taking this peace and quiet to watch his wife as she nestles herself against him. Her cinnamon coloured hair frames her face, draping all over the pillow. Her perfectly shaped pink pout slightly parting as she sighs softly. He fawns over her adorable glittering of freckles as they flicker in the daylight, and how her thick lashes dance when she senses the smallest touch.

 

Yesterday was the best day of his life. After twenty-one years of waiting for the girl of his dreams, he finally got to marry his best friend and life-long partner. It definitely has been worth the wait, seeing as she molds perfectly into his arms.

 

Scott's heart feels like it's bursting at the seams every second she shifts under the blanket. He lets his eyes roam across Tessa's pale green chemise. His hands reach out to her hips and wander down her waist.

 

Tessa's eyes flinch open at the contact.

 

"Hi," Tessa grins up adoringly up at Scott, rubbing one of her eyes from sleep.

 

"Good morning gorgeous," Scott smiles, placing one of his fingers under her chin and pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

 

"Good morning husband," Tessa smiles back as her fingers begin to travel along Scott's muscular bare chest.

 

Reaching out to intertwine their hands, Scott continues to trace figure eight patterns and various words into Tessa's thigh. "This is all so surreal. I still can't believe that I'm the luckiest man on the planet, I get to share the rest of my life with my soulmate."

 

Ascending to meet his lips, Tessa gracefully tosses herself on top of Scott in a single move. Her voluminous curls fall to her shoulders, making her look like some kind of painter's muse.

 

"You're not so bad yourself, _Moir_ ," Tessa teases, throwing him a bashful wink.

 

Scott rolls his eyes playfully and Tessa giggles until he grasps her thighs, pulling her to meet his mouth.

 

"Do you want to?..." Scott says, his voice thick and full of desire.

 

She nods eagerly before Scott twists their bodies so he's on top of her, pressing her back against the headboard.

 

She heaves a moan of approval against his lips as his greedy hands caress up down her body, palming her ass as her nightie shifts up over her stomach.

 

Beginning in the nook of her neck (Her favourite spot), Scott licks his way down to the centre of her body, every touch sending shivers down Tessa's spine and backside. The heat rising between them is palpable and the intensity grows faster by the second. Tessa slowly removes the straps of her chemise one by one, allowing Scott to appreciate her shoulders. She watches as Scott's gaze turns dark before pouncing on her, trailing kisses on the inside her thighs, closer and softer until he reaches her centre.

 

Her hands encourage him, working their way through his thick locks, lightly tugging on the sensitive part of his neck.

 

Reaching their climax, Scott rolls off of Tessa breathless. She throws her hands above her head willingly, staring up at the ceiling.

 

"Wow," She whispers, letting out a little laugh through her loud panting.

 

"My sentiments exactly," Scott replies. Tessa twists her body towards him, flashing him a broad smile and her wide eyes.

 

Scott wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest. He presses a tender kiss to her forehead before pausing.

 

"How does breakfast sound my beautiful wife?" His eyebrows wiggle mischievously.

 

"Sounds perfect," Tessa says, fidgeting with her husband's wedding ring.

 

"Coffee?"

 

"I'm pretty sure I'm alert as can be right now," She giggles. "But, if you insist."

 

Scott playfully nips at her ass before stumbling out of bed, getting a yelp from Tessa. (The exact reaction he was aiming for.) "There's more from where that came from, T."

 

Tessa laughs, tossing her head back into her pillow. The majority of her skin reflects off of the sunlight shining in his eyes.

 

Scott is so thankful that he gets to hear that laugh for the rest of his life, and that he's the one who gets to make it happen.

 

 

"Stay right here, whatever you do, don't move," Scott wags a serious finger at her before throwing her his famous smirk.

 

"What happens if I move?" Tessa asks coyly.

 

Scott tilts his head to one side, leaning against the archway of their bedroom door. " _Tess_ -"

 

_'I can't let myself be distracted by her charm, it will ruin what I have planned.'_

 

" _Scott_ -" Tessa mimics back, moving her weight in the bed to show off her bare bottom.

 

_'This girl will be the death of me.'_

 

"Stay. Be good for me please?" Scott pouts with his big puppy dog eyes.

 

"Only for you," She smiles. Before he turns to leave she barks out a " _Woof "_ , receiving a low chuckle from Scott.

 

It seems like he's gone for hours. His warmth from the bed is beginning to fade as Tessa turns on a side to grab his pillow. She takes in his unique scent of clove and something uniquely him. She's going to go crazy if he doesn't show up anytime soon. Her thighs are still trembling from the recent pleasure they endeavored, his missing presence is making her long for him even more.

 

Before not long, their massive bedroom doors open with a loud crash. Scott carries a ginormous tray and a lack of clothing in his return.

 

"What do we have here?" Tessa teases, turning her head over her shoulder, her teeth blinding him in the process. If he stares at them any longer, he for sure would be wearing the food he had brought for them. Not really ideal, in his case.

 

As Tessa sits up against her pillow, taking the heavy duvet to cover her bare torso, Scott mulls over in bed, placing the tray over the both of them.

 

"Hope you didn't miss me too much," Scott grins smugly back, pushing a piece of her wild hair behind her ear.

 

"I always will. You're an extension of me, Scott. If you're gone then I'm missing my better half," Tessa whispers, staring intently at him.

 

Scott presses a chaste kiss upon her lips before whispering back, "And together we make a whole, T. I'll never leave you, you're my entire world. You always have and always will be."

 

Wiping a small tear with the back of his hand, Scott ushers Tessa to take in the tray in front of them.

 

"I can't believe you did all of this," Tessa says in awe, surveying the small table propped up in front of her.

 

Plates are stacked high of heart-shaped chocolate chip pancakes that are drenched in warm maple syrup with strips of sizzling bacon. Poached eggs on toast for both of them to share and cups filled to the brim with hot coffee. He even managed to pack champagne flutes with a bottle of bubbly.

 

Between each compliment he gives her, Scott presses a gentle kiss from her nose to her eyelids, her forehead and beyond. "I did this because I get to live until I'm a hundred with the sweetest, kindest, strongest, most brilliant person I know. You deserve the world T, and I'm just so glad that you chose me to give that to you."

 

She's trying not to cry, but Tessa can't help if a few tears hit the pillowcase. "Hey-" Scott says, embracing her.

 

"They're happy tears, I promise," She giggles.

 

Popping open the bubbly and pouring it into the glasses, Scott watches as the light in the room encompasses Tessa's gorgeous green eyes.

 

"I just want to toast, that waking up next to you is my favourite part of the day. I love how the sunlight kisses your hair and how your nose scrunches when it hits you in the eyes," Scott says sweetly.

 

He takes a deep breath before continuing, "Waking up next to you is the only form of caffeine I need, T. It's like the whole world wakes up as soon as you open your eyes and look into mine."

 

"Up until yesterday, I never knew it was possible to love somebody this much," Tessa says, cupping Scott's cheek. "I love you, Scott Patrick Moir, forever and always."

 

Tessa watches as Scott's adoringly smiling fades. "What?"

 

"Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue-Moir, I love you more than anything...and right now...all I want to know is if you would do me the great honour of demolishing this breakfast with me," Scott says seriously, trying to suppress a giggle.

 

Tessa lets out a loud snort before playfully nudging Scott's shoulder. "It would be my pleasure."

 

"Oh no T, that's for me to deal with you tonight," Scott smirks, arching an eyebrow down at her.

 

Tessa chokes on her piece of toast. Flashing him a sly grin, Tessa lets the duvet covering her drop, leaving Scott speechless. So speechless he almost spits out his sip of coffee.

 

" _Game on_ ," Tessa says, squirting a shot of whip cream into her mouth from the canister, licking a bit off her fingers.

 

_'Oh yeah, she's definitely going to be the death of me.'_

 

 

 


End file.
